Madara’s Child: Nov 19
by Noivavea Nox
Summary: My name is Masu Sugita, my real name is Masu Uchiha. When I turned 10, Akatsuki came and took me away from Konoha. I then found out about who I really was. So I joined the Akatsuki. Yet my old friends weren't happy to see me in that cloak. KibaMasu!
1. Chapter 1: Kiba's Present

**Madara's Child: Nov 19. **

**Summary: **My name is Masu Sugita, but my real name is Masu Uchiha. When I turned 10, Akatsuki came and took me away from Konoha. I then found out about who I really was. So I joined the Akatsuki. Yet my friends, Naruto and Sakura weren't happy to see me in that cloak.

**[I do not own Naruto. Yet I wished I did.]**

"Normal speech"

_Masu's thoughts_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter One: Kiba's Present**

**10 Years ago**

"What was so important that you needed to see me urgently?" The shadowed man asked, only being able to see hints of orange in his hair and grey eyes known as the Rinnegan.

"I have a baby daughter." The dark voice said sounding deep and serious.

"A baby daughter?"

"Yes. I have named her Masu, meaning increase in power. Yet as she would be troublesome at a young age, I have given her to Konoha."

"Given her to Konoha? Is that a good idea."

"Konoha teachings should help her, for now. Yet on her tenth birthday I would like you or a different member that you can trust to go and get her. Then tell her the truth, she must join Akatsuki as she will be a very powerful member if she is trained correctly."

"I shall. She should be a great member for this team, and we will personally train her from her tenth birthday." The Rinnegan user explained.

"Good. You shall not fail me Pein. Also one more thing. Tell her, her full name. Masu Uchiha."

**Present Day**

Tomorrow was the day that I finally turned ten years old. Then I could be selected to take the Academy exams, and hopefully pass. But for today, it was another boring day at the Academy.

I woke up to the loud sound of birds outside of my bedroom window. I took a moment to finally daze out of my dream world and into reality. _Morning already. I feels like I barely slept. _

"Damn I need to get ready for the academy." I moaned as I threw myself out of my bed and head first into the floor. "I already hate this day." I groaned as I pushed myself up on my knees. "First I think I will get ready." With that I jumped onto my feet and walked over to my bathroom where I got showered and brushed my hair. Annoyingly my hair was really long. I had long raven coloured hair that came down to my knees. I had always wanted to cut it, but in the end I couldn't be bothered. Instead I just threw them into two high ponytails. _Yeah that will do. _I thought as I looked back at my reflection in the mirror.

My outfit was a simple high neck, no sleeved white mini top with a black line in the middle. That left the rest of my torso to be covered in simple netting. I then had ¾ length blue baggy trousers with a plain white mini skirt over the top. I also wore some old blue gloves that tied up my look perfectly.

Once I had got changed I grabbed an apple and munched on it while I gathered my kunai around my house. I threw the apple core in the bin and then put the kunai in the holder on my leg and ran out of the front door.

* * *

As I was a bit earlier than I thought I was, I took a while wonder away Konoha only to get bored.

"Now what?" I moaned as I wondered down one of the busiest streets.

"Masu-Chan!" I then turned around to be met by a bundle of yellow hair. I focused my view down a little to see Naruto. I had to remember even though we were the same age, I was still taller than him.

"Hey Naruto-Kun." I smiled taking a step back so I could see him better.

"So what are you doing for tomorrow?" He asked with his bubbly hyper smile.

"Tomorrow?" I asked trying to remember if I had anything planned. "Oh my birthday." I remembered.

"You forgot? Does that mean that you are not having a party?" He sulked.

"I'm sorry but no. I kind of forgot all about it." I let out a small laugh, rubbing the back of my head trying to look innocent. "Shouldn't we be heading to the academy now?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, but first…" He face lighted up showing his foxy grin off. "…I have to show you something." I then stood there waiting for him to show me. He put his hands together in the sign for Ram. "Sexy no Justu!" He screamed, echoing quietly in the passing breeze. Then all of a sudden a taller figure appeared with two high long blonde ponytails and Naruto features. She was also naked apart from a couple of clouds. _What the hell? _

"NARUTO!" I screamed in shock and anger. The girl then disappeared and Naruto reappeared in laugher. "You baka!" I shouted hitting him around the head and getting some looks from passing villagers.

* * *

After I had finally stopped screaming at Naruto about how stupid he was, we finally made our way to the academy. Not everyone had arrived yet but over half of the class was there. I took my seat near the back next to one of the worlds smartest yet laziest person I knew.

"Hey Shikamaru-Kun." I greeted him after I had to wake him up from his little nap.

"Erm…Oh Hi Masu-San." He slowly nodded as he continued to wake himself up. _How can he sleep so much? _I thought as I turned away from him to scan the rest of the room. I then looked over to the door where I saw Sakura-Chan enter. I threw her a nice smile and she waved back.

"Hi Sasuke-Kun!" She screamed, running over to the other side of the room to join the Sasuke fan girl club. _Wow I have the craziest bunch of friends. Naruto the hyperactive knucklehead ninja, Shikamaru the smart yet lazy ninja, Sakura the Sasuke fan girl/stalker and someone else…_

"Hey Masu-Chan!" Kiba shouted, throwing himself next to me. _…and Kiba the half dog half…well I don't think human fits it. _

"Hey Kiba-Kun." I smiled as I turned around to him. "Where's Akamaru?" I asked as I sense no little white fur ball on him.

"My mum forced me to keep him at home so she could give him a bath." He sulked with his arms folded against him chest. "Stupid mum." He muttered under his breath.

"Hey, it is only going to be about half a day." I tried to cheer him up, and failed. "How about…we set a prank." He turned back to me with no sparkle in his eyes. I found it strange as normally he would love to set traps with me. "Come on."

After a while I gave up on Kiba and started to daze out into my daydream mode as Iruka-sensei came in and started to teach the class.

**~Flashback~**

"Hey Masu-Chan!" Kiba screamed in his young high pitched voice. I turned from picking a bundle of different flowers to see Kiba running straight towards me. I stood up just as he caught up to me. We were only six years old and my hair wasn't as long so I had it down lose around my shoulders.

"Hey Kiba-Kun." I smiled happy to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted you to be the first to see." He grinned.

"See what?" He then pulled a little white fur ball from behind him and held it out in front of him. "What is it?" Then it came alive for me to see it to be a little dog. "Aww. So cute." I muttered as I gently started to stroke him.

"His name is Akamaru." Kiba shouted cheerfully. "He is my new doggy and new friend."

"Aka-ma-ru." I tried to say. "That is a cool name."

"I knew you would think so." Kiba laughed. "You, of course, had to be the first to see. Expect for Mum and Sister over there." I then looked over Kiba's shoulder to see his Mum and Sister smiling with joy towards our direction. I then waved towards them and they waved back.

"Your family is really nice." I muttered. "I wish I had one."

**~End of Flashback~**

"Hey Masu-Chan. It is time to go, come on." Kiba tugged away at my glove. I then smiled and stood up with a stretch. "So are you doing anything for your birthday tomorrow?"

"Erm…No. I forgot all about it until Naruto-Kun reminded me this morning." I put my head down, acting like I was disappointed in myself.

"Oh that is a shame. Well do you want to come around today as a early birthday thing." He asked as we walked out of the classroom.

"Well…"

"Please. We can play with Akamaru and I will even give you your present early." He teased.

"My present? You got me a present?" I asked in a shocked tone.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I? You are one of my best friends." He turned with his doggy smile.

"Yay!" I screamed as I pounced on him. "I would love to come over. Thanks." I giggled as jumped off him as helped him up.

"Your mental, you know that?" He laughed.

* * *

When we arrived at his house, he met up with Akamaru again which made him even more happy and he dragged me into the living room area where I was greeted by his mum.

"Did my mean mum make you take a bath?" Kiba asked, placing Akamaru on top of his head where he barked. I just sat next to them and laughed. "Right, first things first. Your present." Kiba smiled. I didn't really know what to reply so I just continued to smile. "Here you go." He then pulled out a little pale blue box and passed it to me.

"Thanks." I then took the box from him and opened it up. I then gasped as I looked down a the little golden heart on a chain. The heart had a little paw print on it with 'Masu' written on it in neat writing. It also had a little sapphire on it. "Oh my god." I gasped, holding back the tears of happiest.

"Turn it around." I did as he said to see another little paw print and this time it had written 'From Kiba and Akamaru' written on it. "I found out that blue was your favourite colour also." He sat there waiting for a reply, but I couldn't come up with one I was speechless.

"I love it so much." I finally choked out.

"Happy Tenth Birthday Masu-Chan." Kiba smiled.

* * *

"So tomorrow is the day then?" A blue haired woman muttered from the darkness.

"Yes it is." The Rinnegan user replied.

"So who are you going to send then Pein?" Konan asked.

"This is important. I am going to go. We must not fail this. She could become the power that we need." Pein explained. "Tomorrow I shall leave for Konoha."

**So tomorrow is Masu birthday and Pein is going to come to Konoha. **

**I decided to make this a Kiba Love Fic as I have wanted to write one as Kiba is now up on my favorite characters list. Not at the top though, yet. Lol. **

**Warning: I am a bit of a slow writer. This took me 2 hours to write. With breaks, I keep getting distracted. Lol.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2: A visit

**Sorry I have taken soo long. I have actually been a bit busy, but apart from that I kinda got a bit of a writers block half way though this, so yes. The ending may be a bit weird as I started to write fast and didn't really get want I was writing. Lol. **

**So enjoy. **

**[I do not own Naruto. If I did Deidara would have not been killed. Also Sasuke would have found out about why Itachi killed his clan before he killed Itachi.] **

**Chapter Two: A Visit  
**

The next day I woke up like I did any day. I still had the necklace around my neck, not taken off ever since Kiba gave it to me.

"Damn, it doesn't feel like my birthday." I moaned as I swung my legs off my bed. _At least there is no damn academy today. _I sat at the edge of my bed for a while planning out what I was going to do for the day.

"Well I better write Kiba a letter thanking him for the necklace, then I could go out and do some more training. Then I will just let the rest of the day go like that." I concluded. I then jumped off the bed and onto my feet and skipped into my bathroom where I had my morning shower. After that, I threw my hair up into its two bunches, got dressed and skipped over to my desk.

_Kiba, _

_Thank you soo much for the necklace. I love it soo much. I am never going to take it off and that is a promise. _

_Well actually I am writing more than just to say thank you for the necklace. _

_Thank you for everything. _

_Thank you for being my friend. _

_You have always helped me out and been there for me. _

_Thank you. _

_I couldn't wish for anything better than you being my friend. _

_There is only one thing I wish for, and that is to work out my purpose in life. I mean everyone has a purpose I need to find mine. _

_Anyway, thank you again. _

_From_

_Masu. xx. _

After I had finished scribbling the letter down I stuffed it in my pocket for the next time that I saw him.

"Hey Masu-Chan!" I heard Ino's voice outside of my front door.

"Just coming!" I screamed back. I then walked over to the door to open it and find Ino and Shikamaru. "Hey guys." I smiled happy to see them.

"Hey. Some others and us are going to the park to do some like mini fights. You in?" Ino asked with a pleading face on.

"Yeah sure. I didn't really have much planned today anyways." I then skipped out of my house and locked the door behind me.

"Yes!" Ino cheered.

"Come on. It is going to be troublesome if the others think that we are late." Shikamaru moaned, as he started to walk.

"God I swear that all you say is troublesome." I mocked only to get a groan in reply from Shikamaru.

"Oh and also HAPPY BIRTHDAY MASU-CHAN!" Ino screamed getting some stares from the passing villagers.

"Erm…thank you." I smiled back, happy that someone remembered. Ino was another close friend as mine, not as close as Shikmaru or Kiba but she was still a friend.

"I will drop by your present tonight." She smiled waiting for a reply from me.

"Yay! Thank you!" I jumped, nearly knocking her over.

* * *

When we arrived at the Park I scanned the area to see Sakura, Kiba and Choji waiting for us on an open piece of grass.

"Where are Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke?" I asked as we walked towards them.

"Well…Hinata's dad wouldn't let her come out. Sasuke said he didn't want to, but might come by later and Naruto…well he wasn't at his house." Sakura explained as she stood up from the ground with a little blue flower tucked into her hair.

"Shall we start with some fighting then?" Choji asked between eating handfuls of crisps.

"So who wants to go first?" Kiba asked with a grin on his face as Akamaru climbed onto of his head.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as he laid down to look up at the clouds.

"How about we do a pick at random sort of thing?" Sakura suggested.

"Awesome. Has anyone got some paper and a pen?" Ino asked as she looked around at us.

"Oh here…" I then pulled out a spare sheet of paper I had from Kiba's letter. _Oh, shall I give him his letter now? No I will wait so he can read it at home. _I mentally smiled.

"Here is a pencil." Sakura smiled as she gave the pencil to Ino. Ino then started to rip up the piece of paper and scribble our names down on it. She then folded the pieces of paper and scattered them across the ground.

"Sakura you can pick one first." Ino smiled as she stood up. [Just to say that I did actually pick the first name out of a hat.]

"What about my name?" We all then turned to see Sasuke standing just next to Shikamaru.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura and Ino screamed as they ran up to him.

"Ok I will only stay if you don't go all fangirl on me." He demanded as he walked over to us.

"Oh." The girls sulked as they made there way back over. "Well okay we will add your name." Ino smiled as she tore off another piece of paper and scribbled on it and then threw it with the others. She mixed them around a bit and then looked up at Sakura. Sakura reached in and pick one of the pieces of paper. She then started to unfold it and her eyes lit up.

"Sasuke-kun!" She squealed. _"Yes now I can see him in action. Maybe I will get to fight him. Then I can show my moves to him!" _Inner-Sakura screamed.

"Sasuke-kun would you like to pick another piece of paper?"

"Hn," He sighed as he grabbed the nearest one. "Hmph." His voiced lighten up a bit. "Masu." He spoke.

"Hmph." Kiba grunted, not happy with the match up. _Is he jealous of me or Sasuke? For some reason I hope that he is jealous that I am fighting with another Boy! _I then felt my face go a bit red. _Does this mean that I like him? No I can't. Can I?_

"Hello, earth to Masu-Chan?" Sakura hit me on the head.

"Ow, Sakura-Chan." I whined as I rubbed my head.

"Come on and get getting to fight." Ino screamed as I looked over to Sasuke standing ready to fight. "Right. No justu's. Hand to hand combat and only allowed to use one kunai only." She explained as I got in position. "Go."

I carefully watched Sasuke, trying to work out what he would do next. At the same time we both drew a kunai knife and held it in a fighting position, like we were both going to strike each other. But then before I had a chance to react Sasuke appeared behind me and held his kunai at my throat.

"Cheater." I hissed as I grabbed his hand and threw it over my head. I then got a tighter grip on my kunai and swung it at him. I of course was only trying to stop him not kill him so I threw the kunai, just slicing his cheek.

"Hn." I moaned, like he didn't even notice blood running down his cheek. He then lunged forward at me and I had just enough time to react and flip back. "You know that move before was kind of stupid as now you have no weapon." He smirked.

"Hey, I still have my arms and legs." I grinned as he continued to smirk. I then balled my hands into fist and got ready for his attack. I tried to predict his moves from other fights that I had seen him in, but as much as I tried there was too many choices that he might make.

"Take this!" I then snapped out of my though mode to see Sasuke running full at me with his kunai firmly in his hand. I didn't have enough time to dodge, or react for the matter. I tried to slightly move left, but his kunai caught me. It sliced the cloth/skin open on my stomach.

"Ahh!" I screamed, clutching my stomach. I then slowly lifted one hand up to see it already covered in blood. "Wow you really cut me hard." I muttered, with a weird sort of laugh. It sounds sort of muffled. "I think..that I am…going to lay…down." I then laid myself down on the grass where I stare up at the cloud, trying to forget about that pain. It didn't work. I really wanted to scream at Sasuke, but in the end it was my fault.

"Hey Sasuke! You pushed it too far!" I heard Kiba-kun growl, as Akamaru continued to bark.

"It was her fault." He bluntly replied. Even though I was my fault that I reacted slow, he could at least say something else.

"It was." I muttered. "I just have slow reflexes." I attempted to smile, trying to stop another fight from happening. I then watched as Sasuke turned round and walked off.

"Sasuke-Kun!" I heard the fan girls scream in their high pitch voices.

"What a drag. We better take you to the hospital." I heard Shikamaru-kun moan, meaning that he had gotten up from his cloud watching.

"No!" I shouted, slowly sitting up, trying not to show any of the pain.

"Hmm?" Choji-kun asked, standing next to Shikamaru-kun, still stuffing his face with food.

"I just no like too much fuss. I can just go home, I know how to tie a bandage." I joked, sitting fully up right. I was no in a lot of pain, but I fought against my will not to show it so I could just go home.

"You really should go to the hospital." Ino-chan stated, getting out of her fangirl mode and sitting next to me.

"Yeah." Sakura-chan agreed standing slightly over me.

"No really! I will be fine at home. All they will do at the hospital is bandage it and make me sleep." I moaned. "I can do that at home, were it is more comfortable."

"…If you say so, but we are going to have to tell someone about it." Shikamaru-kun noted. He then walked up to my other side and signalled me to put my arm round his shoulder. I then did so and blinked a couple of times before getting at what he was trying to do. "Kiba, could you help her other side." Then in a flash Kiba-kun appeared on my other side and I also swung my arm around him. They then both slowly picked me up with me winching a bit.

* * *

"Do you have to tell someone?" I moaned as we walked up to my apartment door.

"Yes, just so people know." Shikamaru-kun explained. I then kicked the mat in front of my door a couple of times, trying to signal them about the key.

"Erm…" I stared down at the mat, knowing that I wasn't going to be able to kneel down and get it. Without saying a word, Kiba-kun then detached my arm from him and pulled the key from under the mat. He then opened the door with a swift movement from the key and grabbed my arm again. "You can just put me down on the sofa." I muttered as they slowly walked me to my sofa and sat me down.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Kiba-kun asked with a concerted tone to it. I then nodded and grabbed my stomach.

"I will be fine here thank you."

"Anything you want us to do, or shall we go?" Shikamaru-kun asked, slightly looking around the area.

"No it is alright, when the pain goes a bit I will bandage it and that is it. Thank you." I then nodded my head like I was trying to bow and watched as Shikamaru-kun walked back over to the door.

"Are you sure?" Kiba-kun asked one last time.

"You say that again and I am going to hit you." I glared at him. I had already told them that I hated a fuss and people fussing over me. He then laughed at my comment and walked back over to the door. "Wait!" I screamed remembering the letter in my pocket. I then grabbed it, with some groaning and passed it over to him. "Read it when you get home." I smiled.

"Erm…thanks." He muttered, walked out of the door behind Shikamaru. "See you later then." He smiled, shutting the door behind him.

"Bye." I muttered.

* * *

A couple of hours later I had dressed the cut and fully stopped the bleeding. The pain had also gone down a bit from before. I gave up on trying to do certain tasks, so I stuck myself with one of my favourite hobbies, drawing. I might not have been one of the best drawers in the world, but I like to do doodles of different things. I had decided to draw a picture of my friends and myself. I had started off with drawing me pulling a funny face, next to me I drew Kiba-kun staring up at Akamaru on his head. That was as far as I drew when all of a sudden:

"Masu." A deep voice echoed. I dropped the pencil in my hand and slightly turned my head. I tried to push my head to turn a bit more, but the voice had completely frozen my body. "Masu Sugita." He stated again.

"..Wh..wh…a…what..do….yo…you…want?" I chocked, with a major difficultly. My head then finally started to slowly turn.

"Have you ever wondered who you really are? Why you are here…your purpose?" It then struck me, my purpose! I had finally turned my whole body to see the man hidden in the darkness. The only thing I could see was a red cloud, that must have been on his cloak.

"Who are you?" I asked, this time with more courage.

"Have you ever heard of someone called Madara Uchiha?" He asked me, forgetting my question. I didn't reply, mainly because I couldn't remember anyone by the name Madara. I knew Uchiha, but I thought that they were wiped out a while ago. "Yet's just say, you come with me and you will see your purpose. I am here on orders from your father." My father? My body then froze again. He was here because of my father.

"My father?"

"Yes. Come, don't you want to know you purpose and who you really are. Masu Uchiha."

--

**Oooo! Pein has now talked to Masu, and now what will happen? Next chapter: Does Masu go with Pein straight away? What about the letter she gave to Kiba?**

**P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey,**

**I know that I haven't written any of this story for a LONG time.**

**I like this story, but there are some things that I want to change.**

**SO…I might be re-writing this.**

**Mainly cause I want to change Masu's character a bit.**

**If I do re-write I will post another notice saying so.**

**Bye for now.**


End file.
